


Claimed

by Crunchysunrises



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Jedi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/pseuds/Crunchysunrises
Summary: For the first time since he had left his mother, Anakin felt warm. Someone finally wanted him.





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).

> **Disclaimer:** I have no rights to or within the Star Wars franchises, copyrights, characters or trademarks. This is for fun, not profit.  
**Additional Notes:** Sorry, but those two trilogies stretch the limits of my Star Wars knowledge. Hopefully, this is in the right ballpark, though. Enjoy, Gammarad!

“Too old,” Master Yoda said to Master Qui-Gon, and Anakin’s heart sank. They didn’t want him. He had known that they didn’t in the same way that he sometimes knew what dusty path or hand to take, but it was different to hear it aloud. It hurt more. “Yes, too old he is to become a Jedi now.”

Anakin looked to Master Qui-Gon, expecting him to defend him the way that he had since he had taken Anakin from his mother. He wanted Master Qui-Gon to tell them that they were _wrong_ to reject him after he had given up everything and everyone that he had ever known to come to Coruscant to become a Jedi. He couldn’t help being nine any more than he could help when Master Qui-Gon finally came for him.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn said nothing.

Anakin’s heart broke.

“You said the same thing about me,” said a new voice lightly, and in his chest, Anakin’s heart knit itself back together.

Like almost everyone else, Anakin whipped around to face the speaker. He looked to the back of the room in time to see a slight figure step out of the shadows of one of the council room’s few corners. It was heavily cloaked, and its hood hid its face, but its hands were tucked in its sleeves in the way that Anakin had only ever seen Jedi do.

A sharp rap of wood against metal and Anakin, like everyone else, turned back to the oldest Jedi.

“Too old and too afraid,” countered Yoda, and the stranger laughed.

As Anakin watched, the stranger flipped back his hood to reveal tousled blond hair, a youthful face, and an all encompassing smile. Even the man’s eyes, as clear and bright and blue as the skies over Tatooine, were smiling at the Grand-Master.

“So was I, but you taught me anyway.”

Over the quiet murmurs of the other council members, the old Jedi said pensively, “Unique were your circumstances.”

“Everyone’s circumstances are unique to themselves.”

“And yet, a great many circumstances do you and Master Qui-Gon Jinn’s foundling share.”

“We do,” agreed the man placidly, his eyes briefly lighting on Anakin.

And for the first time since he had left his mother, Anakin felt warm.

“Besides,” added the man, his gaze returning to where Master Yoda sat hunched in his seat. “Who better to train a Skywalker than another Skywalker? The Force is always strong in our family.”

Master Qui-Gon startled and the other Jedi stilled, going away inside perhaps. For himself, though, Anakin felt lighter than air and slightly sick, like when he pushed a pod to its limits. It was a good feeling.

“Father?” squeaked Anakin around the lump in his throat, his heart.

The man smiled at him again, warm like all the best parts of home, and Anakin’s stomach swooped in his belly.

“No, not quite,” he said. His smile became a grin. “I’m Luke Skywalker, and I’m here to rescue you.”

And Anakin beamed, delighted.


End file.
